This application contains related subject matter to co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/330,002 filed on Mar. 29, 1989 now abandoned, and entitled "Sight", the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,851; 4,166,324; and 4,495,705, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse sight constructions for both guns and bows.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art devices are woefully inadequate in preventing the relative rotation between the sight element and the support post member.
When the subject matter of the above cited co-pending patent application was first introduced into the marketplace, it received an overwhelmingly enthusiastic reception among both target and bow hunting archers. The enthusiastic reception was due to the fact that this particular sight was the first of its kind available to archers that would provide the low light gathering capability available to gun hunters by using an elongated cylindrical light gathering bead such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,851.
In fact, this particular sight construction was so popular that it generated the highest degree of flattery. Within a year or two of the first appearance of the sight in the marketplace, at least one other archery company began producing an almost identical copy of the sight construction.
However, subsequent to those events, it recently became apparent that due to the relatively soft deformable nature of the BUTARATE plastic employed in the sight element coupled with the rigid metallic nature of the support post member, the sight element over a period of time would rotate somewhat freely relative to the support post element which rendered the sight virtually useless for its intended purpose and function, inasmuch as the cylindrical light gathering sight element would naturally tend to orient its longitudinal axis in a vertical as opposed to generally horizontal disposition.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a recent need among users of T-bar configured light gathering sight elements for a new type of construction that will virtually eliminate the possibility of the T-bar sight element to rotate relative to the support post member. The provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.